Sebastian Murdock
Sebastian Murdock is a character original to the RP. Appearance and Personality Sebastian has tan skin, grey eyes, and black hair, usually styled into a fade. He tends to wear nicer looking clothes, like collared shirts, but he enjoys fun bright colors. He has three hoop piercings on his right ear. He will wear practical shoes and clothing over things that look nice. He isn't really all that vain about his looks. He has a little stubble. Sebastian is a very trusting person. He is loyal to the people he cares about, and gives effort into maintaining those relationships. He is not a jealous person as he works through the rationality of his desires very quickly. In regards to people, since he is very trusting he rarely finds himself plagued with concerns of cheating or betrayal. However, Sebastian is a worrier, and will be afraid for the safety of his loved ones when they are out late at night. Sebastian is kind of quiet, but has a sense of humor after getting to know him for a while. He tends to enjoy clever humor, witty humor, and things that clearly took thought. He is curious about many things, and will do lots of quick research to get information on whatever piqued his interest. He very much enjoys problem solving, and that facet of tech work. Family and friends are very important to him, but he doesn't usually like big get-togethers. Plot Background Sebastian has two siblings, one brother and one sister. He is the eldest of the two. He is a bit closer to his brother, but still gets along with his sister. He stays in touch with his brother, talking about personal things and their lives. When it comes to nerdy, and tech-y things, Sebastian will tend to speak more with his sister. Sebastian's parents live a few hours away, so he will visit them fairly regularly with Amelio. Sebastian likes computers, and problem solving, so going into tech work was a very easy decision. He went to college for computer engineering, and works on repairing computers at a Gotham tech store. He also provides advice on the best builds for computers for the best prices, when he is not busy with a repair job. Many years ago, Sebastian accidentally met Amelio in a coffee shop. Amelio mistook Sebastian for his partner at the time, and grabbed his hand. The situation was more funny than it was awkward, and Amelio and Sebastian became fast friends. They stayed in touch, and some time after Amelio had broken up with that partner, he and Sebastian started dating. The two have been together for four years. Sebastian was coming out as transgender during the time that he met Amelio, and by the time they had started dating Sebastian had started hormone therapy. Sebastian's family was generally accepting of his transition. Sebastian met Noah through his job, when Noah came in looking for an upgraded system. Sebastian helped him out, and then recognized him several more times in the store. As Noah frequented the store, the two got to talking and trading secrets and tips towards tech work. Sebastian invited Noah to join him at lunch during his break once, and the two have been meeting up often ever since. They have had frequent dinner parties at each other's houses and are becoming close friends. Relationships Amelio Collins - Noah Kuttler - Jean Arlanda - Cate Hunter - Fun Facts * Sebastian loves peanuts. Category:Not So Shady Civilians